the raven among dwarves with a pet warg
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: what if after the events of the department of mysteries Harry in his grief wished to leave the pain behind. In doing so an ancient magic answered Harry's wish and sent him somewhere to heal. UPDATE FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Mage: Hello my Dear reader I'm so sorry its been to long I have been very busy with work and problems with my computer ill be trying harder to update. Also I will be running a poll on who Harry should end up with so please leave your suggestions in your reviews.

The owl amongst dwarves who has a pet warg.

What if after the department of mystery event harry wished to go somewhere else to escape the pain.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the hobbit.

Chapter 2

'thinking'

"' Mental communication '"

"talking"

* * *

Harry POV

The minute I woke up I knew something was different I wasn't in my room, I was in the middle of a forest and I knew this wasn't the forbidden forest because their was to much light coming threw the trees, I got up thinking that I should look around and figure out where I am.

As I got up from where I had been sleeping I stretched my sore muscles especially the ones on my back they felt like they had been torn apart but their was something else I couldn't put it but it was like something had grown out of my back.

I looked behind me and saw a pair of black raven wings, as I was inspecting the wings I failed to notice a large wolf making its way towards me. The feeling of a tongue licking my bare stomach, I screamed in surprise not expecting it I watched as the wolf laid on his stomach and start wagging it tail.

"um hi" I said seeing if it was friendly or not as I was examining the wolf I noticed that this thing made Padfoot look like a puppy. But thinking about Sirius brought back the feeling of sadness and anger that I had tried to bury when I went to sleep last night.

Harry looked down at the large wolf in front of him "um hi" said Harry assuming that it was nice since it licked him instead of eating him.

"Master I'm so happy your awake I was so worried about you." said a voice in Harry's head looking around wildly for the source, "who said that?" asked Harry

"I did" Harrys attention went to the wolf in front of him "but that's not possible wolves cant talk even if they are magic" said Harry

"Your right wolves can't talk but I'm no wolf I'm a warg" said the warg, "We have the magic to speak telepathically with are masters whom we mark." stated the Warg

"Is that how I can hear your voice because I'm your master?" asked Harry looking at the warg

"Yes I marked you while you were asleep so that I could communicate with you now instead of later, and you having no idea what I'm saying" stated the warg

Harry ran the conversation he had with this creature threw his head he could tell that their was no escaping this if he learned anything from dobby is that ounce someone has picked their master theirs no escaping it.

"So before we start can you tell me your name." asked Harry

"I don't have a name anymore my former master killed with him dead I don't have a name anymore." said the warg, "You'll have to give me a new name"

"Well all right then then how about the name Harding how do you like that?" asked Harry

"I love it" said Harding jumping and licking Harry profusely judging by his reaction Harry could only assume he made the right choice

"Alright .. alright I get it you like it." said Harry trying to talk between the licking he was receiving.

* * *

Harry and Harding decided to get out of the area, since according to Harding their were groups of orcs, wargs, and goblins rooming around the area, and Something was telling Harry the goblins weren't friendly like the ones back home, if you can call that friendly.

While they were talking Harding had decided to educate Harry on the races of middle earth, "Lastly theirs the hobbit's I haven't seen them personally but I know of them from my fellow warg's their tiny people, their often called Halflings as a derogatory term" said Harding "I'm told they don't really care about the shiny stuff like the other races do."

"Well I'm going to need to look for a place to live and from what you've told me that sounds like the best place to go maybe they'll need a healer I'm pretty good at it." said Harry

"Well theirs always a need for healers you can never have to many but I'm not sure they'll let a tall folk among them they don't trust anyone who's not a hobbit." said Harding

Harding was about to say something else but he smelt something familiar he stopped in his tracks and stopped Harry from going forward "Master get behind me I smell wargs scouts ill protect you ." said Harding

Harry was going to protest when an idea came to him Harry stepped next to Harding "I have a better idea just stay close to me okay?" said Harry

"Very well master" said Harding following his masters orders getting next to Harry and taking a defensive stance next to Harry

Harry gathered the his magic an spoke a spell long forgotten " _We are silent ... living shadows none can see us ... none can hear us so mote it be_." Harry spoke in a voice that was filled with magic and power.

Harry gave Harding the signal to stay silent and stand still and just in time right after Harry cast the spell the wargs Harding warned him about came out from the bushes.

From what Harry could tell they were having a conversation that Harry could only assume was about them they sniffed and walked around the entire area before heading off not having found them.

Ounce the Wargs were out of sight Harry and Harding ran till they were at the border of the closest city that's when Harry undid the spell.

"Nice work Master that was awesome!" said Harding licking his masters face.

Harry and Harding had managed to acquire a place to stay in the short time they were in the city and during the years they lived in Middle Earth Harry became a well respected Healer that was well know threw out Middle Earth, As Harry had learned was the name of his new home.

During this time Harry had even been called for aid from Rivendell to the Lonely Mountain. He was well respected amongst the elves even the dwarves thought highly of him he was even called to the Shire and well like amongst some of the Hobbits.

They allowed him to stay in its borders when he asked for a place to stay that was nice and peaceful, he and Harding had built a home on the outskirts of Hobbiton were Harry and Harding lived comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

Mage: Hello my Dear reader I'm so sorry its been to long I have been very busy with work and problems with my computer ill be trying harder to update. Also I will be running a poll on who Harry should end up with so please leave your suggestions in your reviews.

The owl amongst dwarves who has a pet warg.

What if after the department of mystery event harry wished to go somewhere else to escape the pain.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the hobbit.

Chapter 2

'thinking'

"' Mental communication '"

"talking"

* * *

Harry and Harding had lived a quite life in the Shire they both enjoyed their home and all was peaceful from the occasional ranger hat would come seeking emergency treatment.

Harry had even managed to gain a trusted friend in Belladonna Took, a lady hobbit who he would later share many adventures with. Belladonna at first was very nervous about being around Harding but learned to love having him around especially when he saved her from a group of goblin. Where their was Harry you would often find Belladonna, many were under the assumption that they were courting but those thoughts were put to rest when it was announced she was going to be marrying one Bongo Baggins.

Unfortunately Bongo didn't care for Harry mostly due to him being a tall person and him having a pet warg. Due to this Bongo was making it hard for Belladonna and Harry to hang out and go on adventures, but Harry being the sweet person he was tried his best to get along with Bongo but it only seemed to push him away.

It only got harder ounce Bongo and Belladonna got married and Belladonna became pregnant with her son Bilbo, as they pregnancy progressed she kept insisting with Bongo to only let Harry Deliver the baby. This was the only time Bongo ever willingly let Harry into his house, Belladonna's pregnancy was a hard one do to certain complications and Harry stated that if he hadn't used his magic to keep healing Belladonna, then their was a possibility both she and Bilbo could have died but thankfully Bilbo was born with both of them being perfectly healthy. After that Bongo allowed Harry into his home more often, Bongo even made Harry the family's personal doctor for any problem they had, but Bongo being the prideful Hobbit he was didn't allow Harry to come to the house unless necessary.

But it wasn't all that bad sure Belladonna couldn't go on adventures any more, but she still had her friend and now a child she could share her stories with but that all changed during the fell winter that's had robbed the hobbits of their crops it was also the winter Bongo lost his life. See when the fell winter came the river froze over giving the wolves a way to attack and kill many hobbit's sadly even with the Rangers, Harding, and Harry protecting them it wasn't enough many still lost their lives.

With the death of Bongo, Belladonna fell into a deep depression that Harry had tried to bring her out of. But thankfully Harry had more then enough strength for the both of them and he was able to bring her threw it. Bu unfortunately Harry was drown away from his home he had built when news the Lonely mountain fell the news had even managed to reach Harry as far away as he was, he left immediately to try and help but their was only so much could do but with the dwarves having been scattered all over Middle Earth.

Harry had walked threw almost all of middle earth with Harding by his side in order to help thought in need, he had even managed to find the royal family of Erebor and help them but was unable to help the king. It seemed that the king had succumbed to a sickness in the mind that to Harrys surprise was common in his world.

* * *

"Master healer are you certain their is nothing you can do for him?" asked prince Thorin looking up at the human healer hoping for a answer that would help.

Harry looked down at the dwarf in front of him and grimaced "I'm sorry your highness this is something that the king must do on his own." said Harry, "You see this isn't the first time I have seen this sickness its not well known but it is common in many dwarves _"_

" asked Thorin hoping for an answer.

"Yes it's a mental sickness called Dragon Sickness it causes the afflicted to become as greedy as a dragon." stated Harry walking with Thorin and Harding

"The symptoms include delusions, greed, and distrust in those around them." said Harry

"So their is really nothing you can so" asked Thorin almost begging for answers Harry looked down at the prince sadly "I'm sorry this is something that only the king can work threw on his own."

"For what it's worth I'm truly sorry for this your highness." said Harry

"It's alright healer if theirs truly nothing you can do then its fine." said Thorin

"So where do you think you'll go from here your highness." asked Harry healing a wounded dwarf.

"I think will go to Moriah to try and reclaim are ancient home." said Thorin lending his aid to the healer.

"If you'll excuse me master healer I must go speak with my father" said Thorin getting up from helping the healer.

"Very well Your highness oh and by the way it's Harry to my friends" said Harry Thorin looked over to the human.

"In that case you may call me Thorin my friend." said Thorin be fore walking off.

After weeks of Aiding the dwarves Harry left to return to his Home in the Shire were he knew he would have friends waiting for him. But unfortunately he was intercepted by the elves of Green wood they tried to kill Harding but Harry was having none of that after telling them never to hurt his friend.

After asking what they wanted one elf said they where being escorted to the king for a meeting.

* * *

Well look at that not only is this chapter longer but you guys got to see Harry interact with Thorin and see how his life is going to any way please review I love it when you guys do.


	3. Chapter 3

Mage: Hey guys I know my story I a little wired right know but I am fixing it I just needed to make some changes.

Polls for who Harry should end up with.

Thorin:1

Fili:1

Kili:1

Thorin/Fili/Kili:1

* * *

The owl amongst dwarves who has a pet warg.

What if after the department of mystery event harry wished to go somewhere else to escape the pain.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the hobbit.

Chapter 3

'thinking'

"' Mental communication '"

"talking"

* * *

Ounce the group of elves one human and a warg entered Greenwod Harry and Harding were escorted to the throne room an told to wait.

"'Master what do you think they want from you?'" asked Harding looking to his master/friend for answer.

"'Judging by how quickly the elves brought us here I imagine that the king needs are aid.'" answered Harry discreetly placing protection charms over the two of them.

Just when Harding was going to ask how Harry was so calm the doors to the throne room opened and king Thranduil and his guards walked in.

"So this is the master healer I must say you reputation is quit impressive you have even managed to grab my attention." said Thranduil in a cool neutral tone.

But it couldn't fool Harry he could tell their was something wrong he could see it in the kings eyes.

"Thank you your majesty I must say you saying such kind things shows I must be doing something right." said Harry laying the flattery on thick keeping a polite yet neutral tone in his voice.

"Quit now your probably wondering why I had you and your...pet brought here yes." said Thranduil rising from his throne looking down at the pair.

"I must say I am rather curious as to why that it." said Harry

"You see it is my sun it seems he has contracted a illness and nothing my healers have tried as seemed to have worked." said Thranduil walking closer to Harry with each step.

'so that's why I'm here the prince is ill' thought Harry "Your hoping that I have something that may help him aren't you" said Harry

"I am I've heard from Lord Elrond that he instructed you in the basics but everything from then on has been you experimenting with herbs." said Harry "But everyone I had my healers ask has said what you have done is nothing short of a miracle."

"Take me to the prince I will do what ever I can to help him." said Harry

The king nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him, when they reached the princes chambers Thranduil requested for Harding to stay outside. After making that Harding would not be hurt Harry made his way into the chamber.

when Harry walked into the room he gasped in shock seeing the state the prince was in.

"Quickly how long has the prince been ill?" asked Harry turning to the king looking for an answer. "Roughly two weeks why?" asked Thranduil looking at his son concern.

"Dammit... alright I need a bowl of clean water and towels" said Harry pulling medical supplies from his bag.

The nurses in the room jumped into action obeying the young healers orders leaving the room and grabbing what he needed. soon after the orders were given did they return with what Harry had requested, when they gave the water to Harry he began to add herbs to it.

While the elves watched the young human work none seemed to notice a storm brewing above them. Ounce Harry finished mixing the herbs in the water he walked out to the terrace and lifted the bowl to the sky, and the elves watched as a bolt of lighting struck the liquid turning it white.

Gently lifting the prince's head Harry poured the concoction down the princes throat. Setting his young head on the pillow Harry began casting a cooling charm on the young prince.

"That should do it let him rest he should wake up in a few hours when he does feed him something light like soup," said Harry addressing the staff "Make sure to put a cool cloth on his forehead every hour." finished Harry

a few hours later

"Thank you master healer I am in your debt how may I repay you" asked Thranduil sitting at his sons side.

"If you truly wish to repay me I would like to search your forest for herbs I wish to restock on if you will allow it your majesty" said Harry packing his bag

"their will be no need for that ill give you the herbs from are medical wing," said Thranduil "As you probably saw there is a growing darkness in are forest and I wouldn't dare have you risk your life for a few herb which we have plenty of." finished Thranduil

"Very well thank you your majesty then then I will use this time to make sure the young prince recovers fully then I shall return to my home" stated Harry leaving the king to be alone with his son.

time skip

Ounce Harrys medical stock was refilled and the prince was given a full bill of health. Harry started to make his way home to The Shire but sadly that wasn't the case it seems because the duo came across a camp of dwarves running from tent to tent carrying medical supplies.

As Harry made his way to the inner workings of the camp to see Thorin standing in the middle giving orders.


	4. Chapter 4

Mage: Hey guys I know it's been some time since I last updated but I've had some major writers block and I also decided to take a break from writing a bit to spend time with my family and it's thanks to them I had the inspiration write this next chapter.

Regarding the polls: Hey guys so I just want you to know that I'm accepting any pairing in this fanfiction Harry's partner, but I do need more voted on who you want Harry to be with but for know theirs not pressure I don't intend to close the polls till March maybe longer but I would love to read what you guys would like to see.

Polls for who Harry should end up with.

Thorin:1

Fili:2

Kili:1

Thorin/Fili/Kili:1

* * *

The owl amongst dwarves who has a pet warg.

What if after the department of mystery event harry wished to go somewhere else to escape the pain.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the hobbit.

Chapter 4

'thinking'

"' Mental communication '"

"talking"

* * *

Previously on Raven amongst Dwarves with a pet warg

As Harry made his way to the inner workings of the camp to see Thorin standing in the middle giving orders.

"Thorin!" Cried Harry running further into the camp wand at the ready.

With Thorin

'How could this of happened I knew their would be casualties but even with all the dead we still didn't reclaim Moria I wish Harry was here we need his help.' Thought Thorin

"Thorin!" 'Speak of the devil' Turing around Thorin saw the green eyed man running towards him with his warg by his side and his bag in one hand and his wand in another.

"Harry my Friend you have know idea how happy I am to see you here" said Thorin

"So am I, but I wish they where under better conditions." said Harry walking over to a bleeding dwarf with an axe in his head.

"As do I, but fate is funny like that." Said Thorin holding the dwarves head in place while harry worked his magic.

"What in the name of magic happens here Thorin?" Asked Harry banishing the axe from the dwarves head applying pressure to the wound while pulling out a muscle/nerve repair potion and slowly applying the palm to the wound.

"These are the survivors of the battle of Moira." said Thorin pulling out another potion for Harry which the healer applied to the opened wound and Thorin watched as the knitted together leaving behind a scar.

"He should be fine physically but I can't say mentally will find out when he wakes up, weather or not theirs any lasting damage." said Harry

"Ill stay and help your people as much as I can for as long as I'm needed" said Harry

Few Hours Later

116 that was the number of dwarves lives he saved all the herbs he had gotten from King Thranduil where already getting low. Sitting down Harry let out a breath of air helping himself to relax as his muscles finally relaxed.

"You have done much for my people Harry" said Thorin walking over to Harry taking a seat next to him.

"I will do what I can for those that truly need my help, your people are no exception" said Harry taking the Dwarves hand "You are someone who I consider own of my dearest friends and I can truly only call three people that."

"An honor truly I can say the same, it may not be much without a Kingdome but you are now under the protection of the royal family which will give you much immunity in dwarvin government" said Thorin threading a dark blue bead into the young wizards hair.

"This beads shows this and will keep you safe, for it was blessed by a dwarvin Istari who's name is long forgotten" said Throin

"Thank you very much Thorin you know if you ever need a place to say you can always come back to the shire with me." said Harry

"Harry I can't thank you enough for this I will think this over and get back to you with my answer." said Thorin

time skip

a few weeks later ounce Harry finally finished making is rounds in the camp he packed his bags and left for the shire with Harding on own side and Thorin on the other.

It took time but the trio finally made it to the shire where Harry made his way to Belladona hole, when he knocked on the door to the hobbit hole he was meat with a very angry Belladona.

"Harry James Potter do you have any idea how worried I've been, I haven seen you in 2 years, you have had me worried sic I could just-"She didn't finish because she was wrapped in the hug of the taller male.

"I've missed you so much Bell" said Harry looking at Belldona.

"Damn it I can stay mad at you, I've missed you too little brother" said Belladona

She noticed that her brother wasn't alone and felt embarrassed for forgetting the manners her mother had taught her.

"Oh hello how rude of me my name it Belladona Baggins Harrys older sister it's lovely to meet you" said Belldona

"Miss Baggins it is truly an honor to meet you, I've heard many things from Harry about you." said Throin Kissing Belladona Hand.

"All good I hope?" said Belladona shooting Harry a look that promised revenge.

"Well I'm afraid I can't say" said Thorin triaing to restain a smile has Harry his behind him when the hobbit in front of me got an 'oh really look on her face' and if any of the stories told him where true he should be very afraid.

The three adults decided to take their discussion to the kitchen where Belladona began making the three of them something to eat since Bilbo was in bed.

"So how have you and Bilbo been?" asked Harry drinking his tea starting a conversation with his adopted sister.

"Well things have been going well, Bilbo had his growth spurt finally then had his coming of age party." said Belldona smiling with the joy that only a mother watching her child grow could feel. This made Harry fee incredibly guilty he promised he would be their for Bilbo's coming of age promising to give him the greatest gift ever, sadly helping the elven prince then helping the dwarves of Moria then thousands of others he came across on his journey kept him far from home.

"Yeah and I really wish you had been their for that" said a voice from the entry way, turing around Harry was meat with a hobbit in his late teens with dark brown hair and a light dusting of freckles on his face.

"Bilbo, you have no idea how happy I am to see you" said Harry squirming in his seat the glairs of two hobbits making him more and more nerves. people may think that hobbit's are weak creatures but when you get them made you better run like hell especially if their decedents of the Tooks.

"Hello young one I am Thorin Oakenshield Im a friend of your uncle" said Thorin getting up from his seat to shake the young hobbits hand who returned it.

"so Bilbo how have thing been going for you while ive been gone?" asked Harry


End file.
